1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a paper shredder, more particularly to a paper shredder with an automatic paper feeding device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Paper shredders are employed to destroy secret documents before disposing of the same. In conventional paper shredders, loose paper sheets are fed manually to shredding rollers in order to cut the same into pieces. Note that a relatively large amount of manpower is required if stacks of paper documents are to be destroyed. Furthermore, the number of paper sheets which are fed to the shredding rollers has to be controlled in order to prevent jamming of the latter.